


Look To The Sky

by karuvapatta



Series: Evil Thor [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Evil Thor, Loki Fails To Stop Him, Loki is a mess, M/M, Planet Destruction, Post-Thor: The Dark World, The Cave Scene, Thor Is A Villain, implied future relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuvapatta/pseuds/karuvapatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of his pleasant daydreams started like this: Asgard in ruins at his feet. And yet Loki felt very little satisfaction as he stepped over the wreckage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look To The Sky

Most of his pleasant daydreams started like this: Asgard in ruins at his feet. And yet Loki felt very little satisfaction as he stepped over the wreckage, his breath coming up laboured and shallow, knees buckling until all strength fled him and he crumbled to the ground.

Dust settled, irritating his eyes and throat. He scrambled around in a desperate bid to find purchase and pull himself up, but he managed only to further damage his hands on sharp, jagged edges of rock. Fingers slipping on fresh blood, he lost what was left of his balance and fell again.

He swam in darkness, numb to all, even the pain. It was a pleasant realization in the sea of his sluggish, unfocused thoughts. If he could remain where he was—if he could just—

Cool wind brushed the skin of his face. Moments later, it grew in speed and strength, as if trying to rip him to pieces. Loki gasped, breathless, and rolled around to cover himself against the flying debris.

Sometime, long ago, he had learned nothing good ever came from his wishes. And yet he wished like all hell that the storm would end, that the _pain_  would end. Not that he didn’t deserve it, never that. It just wasn’t  _fair_.

Flash of lightning blinded him, even though his eyes were tightly shut. And his awareness slipped for long, blissful seconds, before the pain came back. He would scream if he could breathe and claw at his skin if he could move. He would do anything,  _anything_  to get away from it, because he was burning, every inch of him burning, and he wanted it to end, he just wanted everything to end—

When it did, Loki sobbed with relief.

Was it oddly quiet, or had he gone deaf? He never heard the thunder. This was one of the sureties of this world, one he had learned to anticipate as a child and dread as an adult. Now he was unsettled without it. The sense of wrongness surpassed even the stench of burnt leather that filled his nostrils.

His eyes hurt when he opened them.

Above him stood Thor, surrounded by a halo of tumultuous clouds and illuminated with flashes of white light. His eyes burned with electricity; it crackled at his fingertips and the edges of his sharp smile.

“Still alive, little shadow?” Thor asked. His tone was one of indulgent amusement, as if Loki had unexpectedly performed a pleasing trick.

“Maybe,” Loki said hoarsely. There was more truth to the statement than he cared to admit.

Thor jumped down, to the bottom of the hole Loki’s earlier fall had punched in the remains of the building. The ground trembled when he landed, rock and stone splitting in two. His smile never faltered, and he moved with an ease that clashed horribly with the amount of power coursing through the air around him.

“You just won’t stop pestering me, will you?” Thor asked. “A thousand years I have endured your tiresome presence. Surely this is enough?”

“And yet you can’t succeed in killing me,” Loki said. The satisfaction softened the hollow ache Thor’s words left inside him.

Thor was now directly above. There was no warmth left in his eyes, just the cold flash of lightning.

“Obligation and pity kept me from doing so,” he said. “As it once kept my father from leaving you to die.”

Loki gritted his teeth against the wave of nausea. Even like this, Thor was incapable of lying. There was nothing but blunt honesty in his not-brother’s amused expression.

He tried to hold himself up, use his battered arms to lift his back off the ground. Thor watched his efforts for a while before setting one, heavy boot on Loki’s chest, nearly crushing his ribcage.

“Stay down,” he said, smiling. “Where your place is.”

Loki had no choice but to do just that. His blood-streaked fingers scrambled at Thor’s boot, uselessly trying to push it away. Its weight prevented him from breathing normally, but he could still find it in himself to keep talking.

“Thor,” he said. “See what you have done. You’re destroying Asgard—”

“Destruction was always its fate,” Thor said. Something else echoed in his voice – a grim resignation, and the underlying current of the Norns’ terrible wisdom. “And I am a Destroyer.”

“Listen to yourself,” Loki hissed. The edges of his vision were already blackening. “Thor—you have been played—”

Thor laughed. Thunder echoed all around them, but his amusement didn’t seem to fade even as Loki tried to discreetly reach for a dagger and stab him in the foot.

“No, Loki,” Thor said calmly. “I chose to become what I’ve always feared. As you did, once.”

“You may have noticed,” Loki said. He gasped in pain when Thor knocked the dagger from his grip. His hand fell limply to his side. “It didn’t work out great for me.”

“It did not,” Thor said. He bent down to pick Loki up by the throat and lift him into the air. They were eye-to-eye now, but he was no less terrifying from this perspective. “But unlike you, wretch, I always win.”

He no longer needed Mjolnir to fly. The winds carried them upwards, to the tallest of Asgard’s spires, where Thor tossed Loki down onto the balcony that allowed the best view of the Realm.

For long moments, Loki gasped for breath. Thor’s fingers left permanent dents in the skin of his neck, squeezing his windpipe. The pressure was still there, even though Thor had already discarded him like a useless toy. He could see Thor’s red cape and boots as he took a walk around, surveying the ruins of what was once their home.

“Look, Loki,” Thor said. “Is this not what you’ve always wanted?”

Countless tongues of smoke rose from the destroyed buildings. None of its splendour made it through the destruction. Asgard, the Realm Eternal, lay dead at their feet.

How typical, that Thor should succeed where Loki did not. His chest shook with bitter laughter, and his cheeks went damp with tears.

“What now, then?” he asked, looking up at the brilliance of his not-brother’s figure. He thought he was beyond all feelings, but was still startled to see Thor’s face soften, his gaze turn faraway.

“Now,” he said quietly. “Now I shall build a kingdom far greater than even my father could dream of.”

Loki was too tired to run when Thor turned towards him, eyes burning. His knuckles brushed Loki’s cheek, deceptively gentle, and then his warm fingers curled beneath Loki’s chin, forcing him to look up.

There was more cruelty in Thor’s smile than Loki thought him capable of. He pressed a kiss to Loki’s forehead, mocking him with its affection. The surge of power made the gesture no less painful then the strike of lightning from earlier.

“Rejoice, little shadow,” he said. “Unlike him, I will find a proper use for you.”

Loki wept openly, too stunned to move. This bright and fearsome god, the Thunderer, the Bringer of Storms – how could he ever hope to be anything to him? How  _could_  he?

He cursed the long years of his own stupidity, and made way for the warm, heavy wave of gratitude, worming its way inside his heart. It sickened him to his very core, but felt  _right_  – like peace. Like coming home.


End file.
